


Fang & Bang

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Blood Drinking, Hux is thirsty on main, M/M, Vampires, Werewolf!Kylo Ren, Werewolves, butt plug, vampire!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Armitage Hux is an ancient vampire who tries to live his life as a good citizen. Kylo Ren is his werewolf neighbor who caught his eye shortly after he moved in two months ago.One night during a full moon Kylo Ren ends up on Hux's couch uninvited. Hux sees it as an opportunity to get to know him better...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was developed in a twitter thread with [Nori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/profile), only that I'm too soft to write gore so Hux is mostly gay and thirsty in this fic.

Hux had known something was up the moment he walked up the driveway of his cozy little house. It wasn’t every day that one of his living room windows was shattered. Not that it never happened. As a matter of fact, the sight of the broken window immediately made him get into the mood of chasing down and murdering those kids who usually did this but then he caught a whiff of something unusual. It smelled like dog, or a wolf, definitely a canine.  
  
He was surprised at the sight of his werewolf neighbor sleeping soundly on his couch. It was a curious sight - this giant beast of a man curled up on one side on what was not enough of space with some of the decorative cushions dragged on top of his body as if they were a good replacement for a blanket. His dark hair had a few leaves stuck in it but looked otherwise silky. Hux wanted to touch it.  
The pillows didn’t hide anything much of Kylo Ren’s perfect body and Hux used the opportunity to get a better look at his neighbor’s perfect back and ass.  
  
Ren had only been his neighbor for about two months but the moment Hux had seen the muscles ripple under the man’s shirt he had known he wanted him. He had the suspicion quite early that Ren was a werewolf when Hux smelled the distinctive odor of a dog on him but noticed that he didn’t actually own one. Then the full moon came and quite a lot of howling throughout the night.  
  
There was still glass on the floor from the shattered window. He couldn’t have Ren step into it and ruin any chance of getting to “know” him better once he woke up. Hux wanted to at least appear to be a good host, even if it was towards a person who broke into his home. Ren would probably figure out soon enough that Hux was rarely ever a welcoming person, which made it even more important to make a good impression on him.

Hux slipped out of his light jacket before he went about cleaning the room with Kylo Ren still on the couch. His werewolf neighbor didn’t seem to be bothered much by any of this. One time he shifted a little under the cushions but that was that.  
Hux swept the shards and tufts of hair that were obviously from Ren himself into a corner of the room before he scooped them up and carried them off into the nearby kitchen to throw them into the garbage can.  
  
Many years ago, Hux wouldn’t have hesitated ripping into anyone who would dare enter his home uninvited. Things were different now though. He tried very hard living a civilized life, even if that meant quelling urges that still felt natural to him, such as ripping out throats and drinking the blood of his victims to the last drop.  Killing people had become such a habit, in hindsight it was scary that he had lost so much of his humanity along the way.

Armitage Hux was an ancient vampire who had lived in many different places over the years.  
Originally from Ireland, he had journeyed across Europe, Asia and the US, constantly ready to leave whenever it seemed like his existence was threatened.  
  
Even with all of his supernatural powers Hux had to be careful, which was something he had learned over the years. Long ago he had a much easier time hiding a body or two before having to leave a place, but times changed too fast. Moving was mandatory for Hux after he lived in one place for a bit and a bit meant 5-15 years on some occasions.

Nowadays he lived in the suburbs somewhere in Virginia, since the state had beneficial laws for supernatural beings such as Hux. He no longer had to hunt for food, cover up his identity as a vampire or leave his home behind every few years.

These days he could even use his real name instead of using various fake names, he could keep his money in one bank account instead of faking his death and inheriting what belong to him in the first place.  
Not only was he provided with blood so he wouldn’t need to hunt, there were also people who agreed to have their blood sucked out of curiosity, or some weird fetish. Hux often found out that it was the latter but he didn’t judge people on this since he preferred fresh blood.  
  
Hux was relatively happy living like this. There were times when he missed the hunt, the thrill of the kill. He was a beast after all. Still, it was better not to be hunted for what he was than to give in to his urges. There were other things he could distract himself with after all. Things like his very well-built werewolf neighbor. Another monster like him wouldn’t break as easy as a human, so Ren was almost more attractive to him for what he was than what he looked like. And he already looked very good to begin with.

Hux returned to the living room with a glass of water and a coaster that he put down on the coffee table.  
Kylo Ren was still on the couch but he appeared to be close to waking. He fidgeted, then he slowly turned and stretched, the pillows falling off of his body. Hux could see everything from where he stood waiting. It made his mouth water.

Ren looked at Hux puzzled, then alarmed as he sat up abruptly, his hair in his face until he pushed it back with one hand, his plush lips opening and closing a few times before he actually spoke.  
“What-? Why are you….”  
He finally looked around as Hux watched him like a hawk. He wasn’t afraid that Ren would do anything to  harm him, even if he was a werewolf. 

“You broke into my house”, Hux said, trying his best to sound friendly. “Through the window, to be precise. I cleaned the shards but still, be careful when you get up.”   
  
Kylo Ren looked like he was still trying to process what was going on. He spotted the broken window after a moment. His brow furrowed.

“I’ll pay to have that fixed”, he muttered, then bit his plush bottom lip.  
It wasn’t until Hux cleared his throat that Ren became aware of his state of undress. The man looked down at himself and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his flaccid dick. 

“I… usually don’t break into other people’s houses naked”, Ren said, a blush spread on his face. Hux thought it looked lovely. He could hear Ren’s quickening heartbeat. 

“Don’t worry, officer. You’re not the first werewolf I’ve encountered over the years”, Hux said smirking.  
Not only was Kylo Ren not the first werewolf he had ever encountered, Hux also had werewolf lovers in the past. They were less fragile than human lovers and had some features that excited Hux. Ren also excited Hux. He smelled like power and danger. Maybe it was unwise to engage him but what was life without a little excitement?

He sat down next to Ren on the couch and leaned in a bit closer, not quite touching  yet .

“I’m intrigued”, Hux said sickly sweet. “As to why you would choose to come in here when you live next door. Perhaps you were confused last night?” 

Hux could feel Kylo Ren’s body heat.

“I…. I don’t know”, Ren said, his gaze lingering on Hux for a moment before dropped to the pillow he used to cover himself. In the corner of his eye he was still watching Hux, one predator watching another. 

“There is another way you could pay me back for that window”, Hux whispered, his breath likely close enough for Ren to feel it. He didn’t think it would be possible but Kylo Ren’s face flushed even more, the tips of his ears that peeked through his hear turning red as well. He turned to Hux to say something but whatever it was got stuck in his throat. They were close enough to kiss.

Hux moved away and stood.  
“I’m joking”, he said although he absolutely wasn’t. There were many things Kylo Ren could do for him that didn’t require the use of money. Hell, he didn’t even have to give Hux any of his blood even if he wanted it badly.  
  
Ren clearly had some sort of interest in him and yet Hux knew that breaking into his house while being wolfed out didn’t exactly count as consent. Sitting flushed and naked on his couch didn’t count either. Hux wanted Ren, but not like this, confused and seemingly uncomfortable.   
Instead of doing anything he would regret later he grabbed the glass from the living room table and offered it to his uninvited guest.  
Ren stared at him.

“Here, drink some water. You can use my bathroom to clean up if you like. I’m not sure if any of my clothes will fit you but with your permission I could go to your house and fetch you something to wear.”

Kylo Ren took the glass and gulped down the water while still clutching the pillow. Hux watched his throat work, mesmerized by how long Ren could hold his breath to drink.  He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering into a rather lewd direction.   
Ren cleared his throat, then put the glass down audibly. There was something in his gaze that Hux couldn’t quite read, his eyes seemed darker for some reason.

“I guess”, he said. “But I’m not sure if the door isn’t locked and I don’t have my keys on me, obviously.” Ren gestured to his naked self as if it weren’t obvious enough.   
  
Hux didn’t feel like telling Kylo Ren that it would be easy for him to get into his house. 

He couldn’t get into private places uninvited but it would only take one word of Ren and he could get in there easily. Even being as old as he was he was still bound to some laws of the supernatural.  
Instead he kept the information to himself. Even if Ren was a werewolf he was also still a police officer and Hux tried abiding the law as much as he could. Especially now that he felt like making a good impression on Ren.

“Right”, he said instead. “Maybe I can find something that might fit you enough to at least cover you.”

Ren suddenly looked up in alarm to the broken window where the dawn light was spilling into the room. He was up in a speed Hux hadn't thought possible for such a huge man, drawing the curtains to block out the light. Ren still held the pillow in front of him but at least Hux had a clear view of Ren’s perfectly shaped rear. That was until he faced Hux to check on him.

“Are you hurt?”, he said. Ren looked genuinely concerned. Hux thought it was sweet. He hadn't expected that. It made him want to get to know Ren better on a personal level \- beyond the things he wanted to do with him in his bedroom. 

“I'm fine”, Hux said as he walked over to Ren. He touched his arm for a moment, then drew the curtains open to stand in the light. Sure, his skin prickled a little bit but he was far too powerful for the sun to affect him as much as it did young vampires. Instead of burning him to a crisp he got a sunburn. Besides, the sun shimmering behind him through the broken window probably made him look very good. Or it made him look even paler than he was. Hux hoped it wasn’t the latter.

Ren looked at him bewildered, biting his full bottom lip before he spoke.  
“But you.. I thought…”  
“I'm a vampire if that's what you're trying to ask. Now come, let me see if I own clothes that fit you.”  
  
Hux took Ren’s arm and led him away from the still uncovered and shattered window.  
“I didn't know vampires need a kitchen”, Ren said as they passed the tiny but functional kitchenette.  
“I bought the house furnished”, Hux said. “I like it when I don't have to pour over Ikea catalogs or what have you to figure out the newest furniture trends.”

Besides, if it were up to him then everything in here would be antiques, not because he loved them so much - which he certainly did - but because times and furniture trends changed so fast. Even if he was an ancient vampire, he didn’t want people to feel like they were suddenly transported into the 18th century or earlier when visiting his home.

Ren laughed, startling Hux from his furniture related thoughts.  
“I'm sorry, it's only that I had to imagine you at an Ikea, getting lost between the endless furniture displays.”  
Hux brought them to a halt at the edge of the stairs.  
“Ah, I see”, he said although he didn't understand any if it.  
“Have you ever been to Ikea?”, Ren said, without a doubt picking up on Hux's confusion.  
“No. I don't plan to either. I currently have all the furniture I need.”  
Ren smiled at him. If Hux had been able to he would’ve blushed. The man was too pretty for his own good and his bare chest didn’t help either.  
“Anyway”, Hux said. “It’s up here, the last door on the left. You can give me back the cushion now if you don’t mind.”  
Ren’s face turned slightly red and his smile dropped into a very nervous expression.  
“I’d …. rather keep it until I can borrow some clothes, I think”, he said.

Hux wanted to tease him a bit, tell him he had seen the genitals of other people before, that it was nothing to be ashamed of but then he smelled Ren’s arousal and that sure explained the way he still clutched that pillow to himself. It was probably for the better to leave the matter be.

“I see. I better start looking for clothes then.”  
  
They both went upstairs, Hux first and Ren behind him. It was a bit of a pity since Hux would’ve liked another look at Ren’s perfect ass.  
Upstairs Hux directed Ren to the bathroom while he slipped into his walk-in closet to look for clothes that might fit Ren.

Hux rummaged mostly through boxes he had planned to take to his storage unit. He had been putting that off for a while now. It was easier to put things off until later when he didn’t feel at risk of being hunted or possibly killed by some do-gooder self-proclaimed vampire hunters. There were fewer of those these days, especially with how the law also punished assault on vampires. Times sure were good for Hux.

He removed the neatly folded pieces of clothing from the first box and found that they were all very old-fashioned dress shirts. These wouldn’t do although he would like to imagine Ren in one of them since he wouldn’t be able to close it thanks to his broad chest.

Hux put one of the shirts aside, just in case there was nothing else he could offer. Or so he told himself. It definitely wasn’t because he wanted to ogle at Ren’s abs a bit longer.

A few boxes later he found pants that he knew were much too big on him, which was why he put them away in the first place, but they could possibly fit Ren.  
  
With his bounty in hand Hux approached the closed bathroom door where he could still hear the sound of the shower. He knocked, which felt a bit weird considering that this was his own house.  
“I found a change of clothes that might fit you”, he said rather loudly. “Can I come in?”  
“Ah, um… sure!”  
Hux opened the door a crack and deposited the clothes on the laundry basket. He couldn’t see Ren since the shower curtain hid him.  
“These should more or less fit you”, he said.  
“Thanks”, Ren said, rustling the curtain a bit. Hux had hoped he would at least stick his head out so he could see Ren with his hair and face wet but it didn’t happen.  
“I’ll be downstairs if you need anything”, Hux said and closed the door. There was nothing more he could do for now apart from hoping that Ren wouldn’t fuss about the clothes.  
  
While Hux was waiting on the couch for Ren’s overly long shower to finish he busied himself with figuring out who he might call to have the broken window replaced. Hux was glad that he wasn’t completely useless with modern technology but it still took him seemingly forever to look things up on his smart phone.  
  
By the time he had noted some numbers he could possibly call Hux heard Kylo Ren emerge from the bathroom. He tried looking busy as Ren came downstairs, his naked feet audible against the hardwood floor.  
Hux looked up from what he was doing when Ren stood before him, still slightly flushed, with his upper body visible due to the fact that he couldn’t close the shirt. The pants were sticking to him rather snugly.  
Unfortunately Hux hadn’t given him any underwear which was due to the fact that he doubted any of his would fit Ren and also because it made the outline of Ren’s rather big cock visible through his pants. Ren’s hair was still damp and unable to keep his large ears from sticking out. Hux felt the urge to lick them. He wondered if they were sensible to touch. Most werewolves’ ears were.  
  
“I’m sorry”, Hux said. “It seems I forgot about picking out socks.”  
“It’s not a long walk. I can manage”, Ren said. “About the window...”  
“Ah yes.” Hux got up and stood opposite of Ren, phone still in hand.  
“I don’t want to take your money for this but if you don’t mind I would like to invite you over properly at the end of the week. To dinner, if you like? I was thinking of cooking steak. It seems like a good first use of this kitchen.”  
Ren’s brow furrowed for a second before he realized what Hux was hinting at. He smirked.  
“I see. You feed me, I feed you?”  
“If you agree”, Hux said. “Even without an exchange like that I would appreciate your company.”  
Ren drew his hand through his damp hair before he answered.  
“I’d love to come to dinner”, he said, his gaze sharp. “But I need time to think about the part where you suck my blood before I decide anything.”  
“No problem”, Hux said.  
“It’s a date then”, Ren said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. They were the sort of eyes Hux could look into forever.  
“Friday at 8 pm?”, Hux said. “It should be dark by then. And you need to tell me how you eat your steaks.”  
Ren leaned in, almost whispering to Hux.  
“I like them medium-rare, so that they're still a tiny bit bloody.”  
Hux swallowed audibly. It was his turn to feel flustered.  
“I see. Duly noted.”  
“I should get going”, Ren said. “I remembered while being in the bathroom that I hid a spare key on my porch. Sorry to bother you.”  
“It’s …. not a problem.”  
If Hux had the ability to blush he would have because Ren’s smile looked way too charming.  
“I’ll see you then”, Hux said as he walked Ren to his door.  
“Yeah. Until Friday. Have a nice day and thank you”, Ren said and left with one last look at him.  
Hux couldn’t help himself but sprint to his window to watch how Ren picked up a fake stone from somewhere around his porch to get into the house, the pants clinging to him in a delicious manner.  
He was excited. Hux got busy immediately preparing everything for Friday night.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey, anyway, additional tags to come when I get to chapter 2 ToT''
> 
> Quick note for people who scroll down to end notes for possible additional warnings that might be considered spoilery:  
> While the fic alludes to past relationships Kylo and Hux had it doesn't specify any gender whatsoever. (Which means you're all free to interpret it any way you want.) The only somewhat specific thing is that Hux had relationships with werewolves in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finally goes on his 'date' with Hux. He's not nervous, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took this long to finish this. ToT'' But here we are!
> 
> With an updated rating and additional tags (explanation in the end notes btw).

Kylo’s hands were shaking as he leaned against the door, a nervous exhale falling from his lips as he slid down to the cool hardwood floor. He stared at his hands for a moment to find them covered in bristly, dark fur, his nails transformed into claws.  
Where had he gone wrong last night?  
  
He had believed his preparations to be perfect. Kylo had scoured the internet for all sorts of guides and videos on how to keep his werewolf side occupied during a full moon. The ideas ranged from building an actual jail cell to stocking a safe place with intelligence toys for dogs to keep him busy, as well as pharmaceutical options of which Kylo didn’t think much. He had opted for the toys and treats idea, believing that he could handle it himself, that it wouldn’t be hard.  
Unlike last time he didn’t drive all the way out to his parents to spend the full moon there. His mother’s presence would’ve kept him under control easily, being the ‘alpha’ of their family but he wanted to try so badly to prove that he could handle it by himself. He was not a child anymore. Kylo had even followed the meditation instructions his uncle had taught him in hopes of keeping it under control, even though he didn’t believe in that sort of thing.  
  
The obsession with his neighbor had gotten the better of Kylo for some reason. He didn’t even want to go down down to the basement to figure out how much damage he had left behind after breaking out of there. Instead he stared at his hands, willing away the transformation, the fur disappearing with his claws, leaving behind blunt fingernails.  
  
He had flirted with Hux and Hux had invited him for dinner. With any other person Kylo would’ve been thrilled in a less frightened way. Hux was attractive but dangerous.  
The knowledge made his ears burn and his jaw quiver. It was only Wednesday and he had the rest of the day off, which left him with two days and a half of stressing over what to wear and how to behave on his date, not that he could make an even bigger fool of himself. He had already managed that perfectly fine this morning.  
  
Kylo had noticed that Hux was unusual from the first moment he had seen him. It wasn’t solely his ethereal beauty that drew him in, it was also the fact that Hux always smelled faintly of blood. It also happened that they only ever came across each other at night.  
It didn’t take a genius to suspect Hux being a vampire. Kylo discovered he had a vampire neighbor who regularly had people coming and going, probably to have their blood sucked.  
  
The first time he had heard about that sort of thing was at the police station where he worked. It was simply an elaborate joke, someone talked about a weird sex fetish involving blood and getting a blood sucker to drink from them. Kylo was intrigued enough to look it up.  
He was also slightly aroused by the idea but never considered trying it. It seemed wrong to him. Crude. Dangerous.  
  
Sitting there on the floor he wondered what it would be like to have his own blood sucked. It would probably hurt but Kylo didn’t mind that, he was no stranger to pain. On the contrary, it excited him. He put one hand to his neck to feel for his own pulse, his own skin felt hot to the touch, his pulse more obvious somehow, pulsing strong below his fingertips.  
  
He shook his head and finally got up. It was no use procrastinating like this. Kylo had to go and check the basement sooner or later and it was better to get it done and over with. It would probably take his mind off the date with Hux for a while.  
  
And he would also do good in cleaning up his place in general. Kylo knew his house was a bit of a mess with all the tufts of werewolf hair strewn on the floor and clinging to the furniture. It was a bit like owning a dog only without an actual dog. This was maybe part of the reason why he didn’t want Hux to enter his home. That and the fact that some of his furniture had very visible claw marks from when he got excited or angry or generally had a strong emotional reaction.  
  
Being up on his feet made Kylo painfully aware of the too tight clothes he was still wearing. He could only hope that none of the other neighbors had seen him. The shirt was about to pop a few buttons if he wasn’t careful and the pants stretched dangerously over the expanse of this thighs, ready to rip at the seams.  
  
“Right”, Kylo muttered to himself as he made his way to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. The basement could wait for a minute longer.  
He folded Hux’s clothes neatly, not bothering to put them in the laundry hamper. Kylo had pondered about it for a moment or two but then thought to himself with a grin that maybe Hux would appreciate his smell. Also, he had worn them once for less than 15 minutes, how dirty could they be? Well, apart from the werewolf hair that was clinging to them by now, like it did with everything else he owned, especially his own clothes.  
  
Kylo left to check the basement, feeling nervous and already pissed off at himself in advance about what he might find there. He had locked himself up the previous night and had somehow gotten out. That wasn’t good. In his mind he pictured a busted lock, hell, an unhinged door, destruction everywhere. His skin pricked with sweat.

To his surprise the door looked intact, the claw marks in the wood weren’t deep. He could probably fix that up without replacing the entire thing. The door opened easily, the closing mechanism still working properly. Some of the tension bled from Kylo. That was one less worry.

When Kylo turned on the basement light and walked down the stairs he could already see the claw marks in the wall and the wooden rail.

“Shit”, he muttered to himself.

  
In the basement he found the dog intelligence toys for his wolfish side discarded in a corner, the treats still in the depths of them. At least there wasn’t a lot of damage here. Kylo put his hand on the wall where deep claw marks scored the rough concrete. He felt the deep gouges. His claws could do quite the damage if he wasn’t careful.  
It was only Wednesday. Kylo knew he had enough time to fix the wall.  
He clambered back upstairs and let himself slump onto his scratched-up couch, some wolf-hair floating through the air and settling down on the furniture where it originated from after its brief flight.

Kylo rubbed his hands over his face, breathing in deeply to get his bearings.  
  
He had a date with his vampire neighbor on Friday. His vampire neighbor who definitely sucked blood out of real people instead of only donor plastic bags. His neighbor, who was powerful enough to withstand the sun, who had let him borrow clothes (which were far too tight).  
Then there was also the fact that Hux had most definitely flirted with him. So at least the interest was fairly mutual.  
Kylo groaned as he leaned back. Vampire or not, Hux was most definitely attractive. Kylo had to do better than turning up naked on his couch.  
  
  
Wednesday went by and Thursday had Kylo mostly at the police station with nothing coming up that needed him on the streets so he had spent his lunch break outside. His thoughts were far away, dreading yet anticipating his date with Hux.  
The temptation was strong to look up Hux in their database but he somehow resisted, especially since it would most probably only spit out that Hux was a registered vampire and nothing more, no criminal offenses or anything like that. Or so Kylo hoped. He wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know. Maybe not for now. Maybe not ever.

He had to type up a report anyway, fix some mistakes here and there. Paper work sure wasn’t the favorite part of his job but it had to be done.  
  
The day dragged on and Kylo didn’t even see Hux that night. He wasn’t home and it wasn’t one of those rare times when they randomly met in the driveway. In some way, Kylo was a bit disappointed, on the other hand he didn’t really know what to say.

So he spent the night alone at his house, agonizing on what to wear for his date and what to talk about. There weren’t so many topics in his life that weren’t work.

Hux clearly wanted something from him, be it simply his blood or the rest of his body and Kylo had to admit – Hux was hot. He was an attractive man. Maybe too damn attractive. Were all vampires like that? Probably. Did it make any difference to Kylo? Absolutely not. This was the one vampire he wanted.

 

Friday morning had Kylo shower extensively and then neatly trim his pubes. It wasn’t that he was expecting anything to happen tonight but he wanted to look good. It also felt good.  
He looked at himself in the mirror, his cock half-hard from the thought of getting some action. Kylo ignored It for now. But damn did it look huge like this.

  
Work went by smoothly without any incidents. Kylo was glad when there wasn’t an incident that needed his attention, but still, the office part of his job could be dreadfully boring. This close after the full moon he was especially antsy to be active. So much that Kylo even managed to squeeze in a session at the gym to unwind before he went home to prepare for his date.

  
Kylo showered, put on his good cologne, checked himself in the mirror, while he could smell what Hux was cooking from the open window of his kitchen. It made his mouth water. That and the thought that maybe Hux might be wearing an apron. That sure would look good. What if he only wore an apron and nothing else? Kylo shook his head. It wouldn’t do turning up with an erection at his neighbor’s doorstep even if Hux had ogled him in a very obvious way only two days ago.

  
Kylo checked his looks one last time before going over, Hux’s clothes in a paper bag. His button down shirt was freshly ironed as were the dark jeans he wore, his hair was clean and the dark curls hid his big ears perfectly, his face was freshly shaven. He was ready for a date!

 

Hux opened the door with an apron on and Kylo’s mouth didn’t only water from the food as he saw him.  
“Hello, come on in,” Hux said with a smile on his face and a wicked gleam in his eyes. That man was dangerous, Kylo told himself and yet he still followed him inside.  
“That smells delicious,” he said as he closed the door behind them. Hux was already on his way back into the kitchen so Kylo followed him closely.  
“I brought your clothes,” Kylo said.  
“Ah, put them down somewhere, anywhere,” Hux said, not paying attention. Kylo caught a glimpse of the living room, the broken window covered with a heavy shutter, it made him wince internally. Kylo put the bag down next to the kitchen table.

The small kitchen table was already set for one person which made Kylo painfully aware that he would be the only one eating. Of course, since vampires didn’t eat human food.  
“Can I help you with anything?” Kylo said. He was still learning how to cook for himself for some weeks since he had moved out but he figured whatever it was that Hux did couldn’t be complicated.  
“I’m actually finished, your steak is still resting,” Hux said as he gestured to a plate that had something wrapped in aluminum foil.  
“Sit down, I’ll pour you some wine,” he added with a sweet smile that made the hair on the back of Kylo’s neck stand up. He wasn’t sure if he was aroused or scared. Maybe a little bit of both.  
“Thank you,” he said.

Hux’s kitchen was quite nice for a room that the man had never even used before today. What a damn shame, especially since Kylo liked it better than his own tiny kitchen.  
Hux poured him a glass from a decanter which he put on the table.  
“I don’t know much about wine, you know,” Kylo said as he picked up the glass, putting his nose in to smell. He could only say that it smelled like wine, having no expertise on the topic.  
“Me neither,” Hux said over his shoulder as he busied himself with arranging various vegetables onto a plate.

Kylo had to put his glass down without drinking because he was sure he would drop it after he saw Hux bending over ever slightly, displaying his cute little butt as he did. His cute little ancient butt, Kylo mentally added.

“Do you want an egg on that?” Hux said without looking at Kylo who was still staring. An egg? He would rather have these two buns right there!  
“Ah, I’m fine without eggs, really,” he hastily answered, swallowing thickly. Kylo really had to reign his thoughts in if he wanted to get through this dinner without popping a boner. His dick was already twitching in attempt to get hard.  
“Fine then.” Hux turned around with a plate in his hands, vegetables and meat neatly arranged. The smell alone was amazing but seeing it like this made Kylo salivate so much that he needed to swallow.  
“Looks amazing, smells even better,” he said.  
“I hope it tastes as good as it looks,” Hux said as he put down the plate in front of Kylo. After removing the apron, he himself sat down across from Kylo, arms propped up on the table so he could rest his chin on his interlaced fingers.

Kylo picked up his fork and the very sharp looking knife. He spared a glance at Hux and found him watching. It was quite eerie since Hux didn’t seem to blink, or at least not as often as a human would.  
“Does watching other people eat…. You know. Do you mind it?” Kylo said.  
Hux shook his head.  
“Not at all. Please, go ahead. I invited you over for dinner after all,” he said.

It felt strange to be observed while eating but Kylo got over it quickly when his stomach grumbled at him. He finally cut into the delicious looking steak.  
Blood oozed out of the first cut, it was cooked rare like Kylo preferred it shortly after a full moon. Usually he was more into medium-cooked meat.  
It also tasted very nice, so did the vegetables and for the first few bites neither of them spoke.

“So,” Hux said, breaking the silence. “You’re a police officer, did I remember that correctly?”

Kylo chewed the last few bites hastily so he could answer, swallowing painfully.

“I’m part of the Special Supernatural Division. Yeah, I’m an officer,” he said.  
“Does that mean you have to deal with, let’s say werewolves that break into other people’s houses?” Hux said, winking at Kylo.

Kylo shrugged, willing himself not to blush, not knowing if he succeeded.

“Yes, that sort of thing,” he said. “But mostly it’s about violent incidents. Better to have a werewolf on site instead of a human. You know, in case they bite. Can’t turn me twice.”  
“That must be dangerous. I bet you deal with all kinds of creatures.”

Kylo took a sip of the wine before he answered. It wasn’t bad but he preferred a cold beer any day over a glass of wine.  
“I thought so too when I moved here but so far I had maybe one or two incidents that were more on the dangerous side. Otherwise it’s not so different from dealing with humans related incidents.”

He gave a non-committal shrug as he returned to his food. The meat was of a great quality and the vegetables were heavenly. That a vampire could cook this well was astounding.  
“This tastes very good,” he said after another bite.

Hux looked very pleased with himself.

“That’s good to know,” he said. Then he gave a soft chuckle.  
“Did you think about it though? That you could feed me later?” He wiggled his eyebrows. Kylo almost choked and sat their coughing, hitting his chest to dislodge the piece of food that tried to off him.  
“Actually,” he coughed out. “I did.”

  
Fantasized in the shower while wanking was more like it. That Hux didn’t even try to slap his back in an attempt to help him out was somewhat disturbing and yet it made Kylo wonder how old Hux really way. If that was not something people did back when he was human. Or if he had simply forgotten what it was like to chew food.  
Kylo cleared his throat, shortly followed by him taking a big gulp of wine.

“Good,” Hux said with his unblinking stare. “I already prepared the consent form for you. I hope that doesn’t seem too … presumptuous.”  
Kylo stopped cutting his steak to look at Hux in confusion.  
“Consent form?”  
“Oh yes,” Hux said. “I collect those from people who allow me to drink from them. It’s a formality, really. You see, in case anyone doubts that it was anything but consensual.”

Kylo had to admit that this was quite smart. He only made a ‘mh-hm’ sort of sound as he continued eating. He would be running out of food quite soon. Even with the weird sexual fantasy attached to it he still felt nervous about letting a vampire suck his blood. Thinking about it and doing it were after all two very different things.

“You know, I was wondering,” he said. “Since I’m a werewolf: can you even drink my blood? How does that work out for you?”  
Hux laughed – a sharp sound that surprised Kylo so much he slightly flinched.  
“I can also live off of animal blood, though poorly. It doesn’t matter to me where the blood comes from,” he said.  
“Not that werewolf blood is equal to animal blood, mind you.”  
“I see,” Kylo muttered. He wished the wine would at least make him a little bit tipsy but it didn’t. It would be okay. The pain wasn’t even the thing he was worried about – he was more worried about liking it. That he could get off on it. Kylo had already figured out that Hux was interested in him. It was obvious by the way his gaze kept lingering on him and how he had stared the day Kylo had wound up on his sofa – unashamed of noting Kylo’s state of undress.

Still, there was something about his body that he hated explaining and the circumstances that led him into Hux’s house were already embarrassing enough

 

“You know,” Hux said after a quiet moment that had Kylo push around a lone piece of broccoli on his plate.“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”  
“It’s fine!” Kylo hastily replied, spearing the broccoli. “It’s only I’ve never done this before.”  
Hux smiled at him in what Kylo felt was predatory, as if he was already deciding on where to bite him. Kylo fought the urge to swallow at the sight. This shouldn’t arouse him as much as it did, his dick giving another unhelpful twitch.  
“It’s only a little bit painful and you get to decide where I bite you. I heard it’s the most intense at the neck,” Hux said without missing a beat.

Kylo’s best excuse not to comment on it was putting down the cutlery onto his empty plate. Afterwards he picked up the wine glass to drink the remaining liquid in one big gulp. His face was burning hot and his dick was on its way of getting hard, taking an interest at Hux’s words. Kylo felt ridiculous.

He put the empty glass down.

“Okay. Okay, okay,” Kylo said, sweat beading at his temples. “Let’s do this.”  
“Good” Hux said as he stood. “Follow me.”  
He startled Kylo badly enough with how abrupt he was that he could only sit there and dumbly watch Hux leave before he finally scrambled out of the chair.

 

Hux didn’t appear to spare a thought to the dishes as he lead Kylo upstairs, no apparent concern that Kylo could see his ass wiggle through his thin slacks. He swallowed hard as he followed Hux, who led him into what could only be his study.

The room held several dark hardwood cabinets as well as a big desk of the same material. It seemed such a big contrast between what Kylo had seen so far of the house, it was a very business-esque room. And yet, it also had several photographs on the walls that Kylo couldn’t help but look at. They were all in black-and-white, making him wonder if Hux liked that sort of thing or if the photographs were genuinely old.

  
“I prepared everything,” Hux said, flat hand pointing into the direction of the desk where a single page lay on the vast expanse of the tabletop.  
Kylo read through it quickly. It was a consent form confirming that Hux would be allowed to drink a small amount of his blood, about a mouthful which didn’t have any sort of standard measurement unit to it.  
“Wow, that’s... exact,” he muttered.  
“Of course.” Hux said. “It also makes it less likely that people who did not enjoy the experience try to have me arrested.” He was looming close to Kylo as he patiently waited for him to sign.

Kylo grabbed a pen from the desk.  
“Did that happen before?” he said.  
Hux huffed beside him.  
“You have no idea,” he said. It sparked Kylo’s interest but he decided not to ask for more detail. Maybe he would do so eventually. Or never.  
“There,” Kylo said, putting the pen aside and pushed the signed form into Hux’s hands.  
“All set.”  
“Let me just...”

Hux took the paper and retrieved a large binder from one of the cabinets, leaving the door open. Kylo swept a curious glance over it and couldn’t help but whistle. The entire cabinet was full of binders labeled by letters of the alphabet and year. But what really caught his eye was binder simply labeled ‘Mitaka, Dopheld’.  
“What the hell,” Kylo muttered to himself, stepping closer to the cabinet, running his fingers over the label. That couldn’t be real.  
“Hm?”  
Hux looked over to him, spotting the center of Kylo’s attention. He shrugged.  
“This man comes by at least once a month. I had to send him away often. I can’t risk him dying of having too little blood in his body. It would be dangerous for the both of us.”  
“He’s one of my human co-workers,” Kylo said, taking a step back. Jealousy crept up at him, as well as a feeling of possessiveness. He tried shaking it off, calling himself ridiculous. This was only their first date, if he could even call it that. Hux didn’t belong to him. They were neighbors, nothing more.  
“I see,” Hux said. “I have to admit, I feel a bit sorry for him.”  
“How so?” Kylo chewed on his bottom lip. Mitaka was just an office worker, someone who did filing work, all kinds of boring stuff, he was never out in the field. What could Hux possibly see in him? If he saw anything? Kylo wasn’t paying enough attention and he tried hard to remedy that.  
“He obviously gets off on this but he didn’t get the hint that I have no interest in pursuing a relationship with him. He’s not my type, you see,” Hux explained and yet leaving out what exactly his type was and if Kylo fit it.

He shut the binder into which Kylo’s consent form had disappeared and put it back where it belonged, closing the door afterwards.  
“Well then,” Hux said, his eyes focused on Kylo’s, his lips in a sweet but eerie smile.  
“How would you like it? Remember, you can always revoke your consent at any time if you feel uncomfortable. I will stop if you say the word.”

Kylo was confused for a moment, still so relieved that Hux was in fact not interested in Mitaka.  
“Here would be good,” Kylo said and pointed to his own neck, his nerves alight with anticipation. Hux chuckled as he slowly advanced on him as if he were a scared animal that Hux tried to sooth. Kylo’s heart beat hard enough for him to feel it in his throat.  
“It’s only natural to be scared the first time,” Hux said. “You can tell me to stop at any time.”  
“I’m fine, please, go ahead,” Kylo said. He lifted his head for better access and closed his eyes, his hands fisted the fabric of his jeans.

Kylo flinched when Hux put his hands on his shoulders.  
“Relax,” Hux whispered, his voice close to Kylo’s ear.  
He wanted to say something, make a dumb joke, anything but then there was pain.  
  
Kylo groaned as Hux bit his neck, his head dropping back. It was better than he had expected. The pain was sharp but gone after a second as Hux closed his lips over the wound, sucking at his bleeding flesh. It was like a lover sucking a hickey into his skin.  
Kylo wound his arms around Hux to pull him closer, his fingers clenching hard in the fabric of Hux’s shirt. Kylo’s dick was hard in his pants, he felt lightheaded as Hux’s thigh was pressing into the bulge of his crotch.  
“My, my,” Hux whispered. The smell of fresh blood was overwhelming.

  
Kylo growled as he pulled Hux to him, pressing their lips together. He licked into Hux’s mouth, tasting his own blood. To Kylo’s own surprise his arousal spiked at the metallic taste.  
Hux eagerly kissed him back, massaging his tongue with his own. Kylo could feel the sharp canines in Hux’s mouth as his tongue slid over them, careful to not cut himself.  
Hux pulled off to grin up at Kylo, leaving him gasping.  
“Would you like more?” Hux said, his finger drawing circles on Kylo’s shirt, too close to do anything much else.  
“Please,” Kylo whispered. “You’re so fucking hot.” He unclenched his hands from the back of Hux’s shirt, following him with his eyes as Hux slid down onto his knees.  
“I will give you more,” Hux said. His clever hands were quick at opening Kylo’s fly, he had Kylo’s now fully hard cock out in no time, making him hiss as Hux took him in his hands.  
“It’s as big as I remember it. Maybe bigger now that it’s hard,” Hux said, a wicked grin on his lips. Kylo wanted to come up with a clever remark but his mind went blank as Hux started to lap at the head of his cock. Pre-come was leaking from the tip, Hux caught it with his tongue, licking it away as if it was the best thing in the world.

Kylo groaned, his hands turning into tight fists.  
“You can touch me,” Hux said between two laps. Kylo put one hand on Hux’s head, fisting his hair as Hux popped the head into his mouth.  
Kylo’s arousal spiked in a way that made him fear he might come immediately. The thrill of knowing how sharp Hux’s teeth were aroused and frightened him at the same time. He had to grab the base of his dick to keep himself from coming.  
Hux looked up at him, the grin apparent in his eyes as his hot mouth was still on Kylo, his lips stretched around the girth of his cock. He didn’t move down further, one of his hands moving on the part of the shaft that wasn’t in his mouth, alternating between stroking Kylo and touching his taint and balls.

It was driving Kylo wild, the slick movements of Hux’s tongue on his dick, the heat in his mouth. Could vampires even be this warm? It was probably the fresh blood. Kylo didn’t want to think about the blood, embarrassed about how it had turned him on. Unconsciously one of his hands came up to touch the wound at his neck. It had already closed and started scabbing over.  
“Surprised?” Hux said as he pulled off of Kylo’s dick, a trail of saliva still connecting them.  
“Yes…. No!”  
“You’re a werewolf, the full moon was this week. You’re still healing a lot faster. Besides, I didn’t go in deep.” Hux wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Kylo’s dick was glistening with spit.  
  
“I want to see more of you,” Hux whispered as he pushed himself to his feet. Kylo’s hand fell to his side, his dick twitching, hard and hanging unattended from his jeans.  
“But you’ve seen me naked already,” he blurted out, realizing how stupid it was mere seconds later. Hux laughed softly at him. He took Kylo’s hand to steer him out of the room and Kylo could only dumbly follow, his dick slapping against his leg as he walked.  
“I’ll show you me too,” Hux said with one look over his shoulder, his hair messed up from where Kylo had grabbed him. Shit, he was hot.

 

They didn’t go far, only two doors down into a bedroom with very heavy curtains, so heavy that they blocked out the light from the street lamps efficiently enough to keep the entire room in darkness.

Hux let go of his hand to turn on the light, then dimming it enough to keep the light low. Kylo couldn’t wait any longer, he grabbed Hux and drove him onto the bed, climbing on to lean over Hux. Kylo had to get out of his pants, he had to get out of his shirt too. Hux laughed.  
“We have all night, big boy,” he said as he smiled up to Kylo, his teeth too pointy in his mouth. Kylo’s body heat felt like it was spiking unbearibly so he hastily pulled his shirt over his head, flinging it over the edge of the mattress. He was panting, his dick was twitching when he saw the interest in Hux’s eyes, the way he licked his lips.  
“Take off your clothes,” Kylo said dryly, he licked his own lips as he watched Hux slowly unbutton his shirt. Kylo opened his own jeans further, his eyes trained on Hux so he wouldn’t miss anything as he slipped out of his shirt.  
Hux’s chest looked so smooth and frail and as pale as the rest of him. His nipples stood to attention, pink nubs a soft contrast to the rest of him.  
Kylo descended on one of them, lapping over the tiny bud. Hux’s body trembled, one of his hands in Kylo’s hair as he gasped quietly. Kylo felt his own tongue go long, half-transforming into a canine length. He had to reign himself in hard, remind himself that he had to stay human. His tongue was back to normal as he looked up to Hux’s face.

“Get out of those trousers,” Hux said breathlessly, his accent strong. He wasn’t flushed which seemed odd to Kylo. Did vampires even blush? Kylo shook his head internally, he was too aroused to care about that sort of thing for now.  
  
Kylo hastily shimmied out of his jeans and out of his underwear too, his dick rubbing against the sheets, making him groan. He barely noticed how Hux got rid of his as well. They were both naked in the dim light. Kylo leaned over Hux, positioning himself between Hux’s legs.

“Gorgeous,” Hux whispered. One of his hands came to cup Kylo’s cheek.  
“You’re not bad yourself,” Kylo said as he grinned down at Hux. “How would you like it?”  
Hux huffed a laugh.  
“I want your thick werewolf cock inside of me.”  
Said cock was still hard and leaking. Kylo groaned at Hux’s words, he wouldn’t last long and he still had to prep Hux, get him open to make space for himself.

“Where’s your lube and your condoms?” Kylo said quietly. His mouth felt so incredibly dry, he had never been this aroused in his life.  
“No condoms,” Hux said. “I’m very clean, literally. And you can’t infect me with anything. Besides, I want your hot come in me. I enjoy the feeling actually.”  
“Fuck,” Kylo groaned, shutting his eyes tightly, grinding his teeth together. Hux was driving him crazy with lust, so much that his wolfish side was desperate to come out. He caught his teeth growing sharp for a second. Kylo knew better, he should question Hux about it, about not needing condoms but he found he couldn’t. In the back of his mind Kylo thought he knew that vampires only transferred vampirism and he wasn’t exactly sure how that worked.  
“Watch,” Hux said. Kylo leaned back to look at him, painfully aware of his own throbbing cock. Hux’s dick looked so cute and smooth as did his balls, the trimmed ginger curls framing his genitals perfectly. Hux grabbed below his legs and moved the cheeks of his ass apart.  
There was something protruding from his hole.  
“Holy shit, what did you…. Is that...”  
“Pull it out,” Hux said, wickedly grinning at Kylo.  
Hux had plugged himself up before Kylo had even come over for dinner. Hux made Kylo feel as if he was 15 again instead of 29, almost coming from seeing this.

“It might not be enough, there is lube in the bedside table.”  
Kylo could barely hear Hux over how his attention was focused on the butt plug that nestled between Hux’s cheeks. He drew one finger over it, pushing slightly. Hux gasped.  
“Amazing,” Kylo whispered. His fingers fumbled with the flat end of the plug, barely getting a grip on it, his hands too clumsy, too excited.  
Hux pulled his cheeks back more, his legs so far apart that Kylo wondered how they would feel wrapped around him. He couldn’t help but put one hand on one of Hux’s creamy thighs. Kylo noticed his nails growing into claws, he bit his tongue to stop it. They were back to their usual bluntness in a heartbeat without nicking Hux.

“Okay….. okay, okay, okay,” Kylo whispered to himself as he pulled on the plug. It was as if Hux’s body didn’t want to give it up until it finally did. Hux moaned, his hole gaping slightly after the plug was gone.  
“Put…. Put it down anywhere, doesn’t matter. On the bedside table, I don’t care,” Hux whispered, his thighs trembling. He was still pulling his cheeks apart, his eyes were glazed with lust, his dick hard against his abdomen.  
Kylo felt his own teeth sharp against his tongue as he put the plug on the table. It was shiny with lube. There was more hair on his arms now than there was before. He ground his teeth together for a second and huffed, hoping that Hux hadn’t noticed his lapse of control. Kylo pulled the drawer open to retrieve an almost full bottle of lube.  
Kylo checked his fingers before he poured some on them, Hux was still holding himself open for him, his flexibility impressive.  
Kylo’s nails were still blunt, his fingers now shiny with lube. Kylo’s other hand took hold of the base of his own dick to give it a squeeze, reminding himself that he couldn’t come just yet.

Then two of his fingers sank into Hux’s ass, making him audibly exhale.

He wasn’t exactly warm, but he was wet from the lube he had used for the plug. Hux moaned when Kylo probed a third finger into him, rutting against him.

  
“Please put your huge cock inside of me,” Hux groaned. “I can take it.”  
“Alright, okay…. Okay, I got this,” Kylo whispered more to himself than to Hux. He carefully pulled his fingers out and lined his dick up. The tip was shiny with pre-come but he still put some lube on the entire length.  
  
Kylo watched Hux’s face intently as he pushed the head of his cock in, biting his own lip at how tight Hux was. It took all of Kylo’s willpower not to come immediately.

“Oh shit, oh shit,” he whispered. “Do you think that was enough lube?”  
Hux made a tiny sound. His legs came to wrap themselves around Kylo’s back to pull him closer. Kylo had to take another deep breath to keep himself from coming. He leaned over Hux, his arms next to Hux’s head, clutching the sheets.  
“It’s enough lube, don’t worry.” Hux looked up to him, his mouth slightly open, his sharp teeth on display.  
“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, a perfect fucking specimen,” Hux panted.  
Kylo groaned as he thrust in further, closing the gap between them to kiss Hux, having no words but those his body were speaking for him, finally bottoming out. Hux still tasted faintly of blood.  
It made Kylo lose himself in the feeling. The blood, the close proximity to Hux, Hux’s tight ass around his rock-hard dick. 

Kylo belatedly noticed his hands turning into claws, ripping holes into the sheets. Hux’s hands were in his hair, holding onto it, his mouth at Kylo’s neck, licking over where he had bitten him, only kissing and licking him without even a nibble.  
Kylo’s arms where covered in thick, bristling fur, he was riding on a high, too blissed out to care how his body had changed. He growled deep, his tongue long and teeth sharp.  
Kylo grabbed Hux’s hips, holding him as he fucked him hard. Hux moaned, gasping endearments, calling Kylo perfect, good, oh so good, telling him how much he loved that thick werewolf cock.

Kylo lost track of time so when he finally came he was so blissed out that he threw back his head and howled loudly, his eyes closed.  
  
And then he realized that his knot was stuck in Hux, pumping come into his ass.

“Oh shit, oh shit”, he muttered, looking down to find that Hux’s dick was spurting come, thin trails streaking his heaving chest.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“This is the best part about fucking a werewolf,” Hux whispered, his eyes glazed over with lust. Kylo felt that he was still leaking come, his knot keeping all of it inside. Hux’s dick kept leaking come.  
“Shit, I love your knot so much.”  
Kylo found that he had half-transformed into his werewolf form. He could feel his tail thumping against the sheets at the praise – a reflex he didn’t have under control.

 

It took another ten minutes of Kylo trying hard to return to his human form before his knot finally deflated and he could pull his dick out. They had found a halfway comfortable position on their sides, Hux playing with his hair the entire time. How he could be this patient was beyond Kylo.  
“Don’t worry about me,” Hux had said. “I don’t break that easily.”  
After all, he was a vampire.  
  
When Kylo’s dick finally slipped out so did most of his come. He watched curiously, his hand on Hux’s hip. With one hand he carefully felt the rim of Hux’s shiny, gaping hole, making him hiss.  
“Please leave it be, it will go back in time,” Hux said with a chuckle. “We can clean up later.”  
Kylo stopped with his endeavors, noting that Hux’s cock was half-hard. He himself was too exhausted to get it up again any time soon. He reached for Hux who put a hand on his to keep him away from his dick.  
“Let’s rest up. I really enjoyed that, you know.”  
“Sorry about the knot, I should’ve …. said something,” Kylo mumbled, closing his eyes tightly.  
Hux’s hand came to caress his cheek.  
“You were pretty out of it. I didn’t mind it at all. With me, you won’t have to worry about a thing.”  
Kylo looked up to him in awe. He always had this fear he could accidentally hurt his partners. It happened in the past and his knot was also nothing to scoff at. If only Kylo had himself under control…  
  
“I mean, I half-transformed while my dick was inside of you. That’s at least a little bit freaky,” he said helplessly. And then he was cross with himself for trying to make the situation worse than it already was. He wanted Hux to like him!  
Hux shrugged. “I think it’s quite sexy that you lose control because of me. And unlike a human partner I can take it when you’re a bit rough with me.”

Hux kissed him.

“Don’t worry your pretty head. If you want you can use my shower. You can stay over afterwards if you wish but I must warn you: I am up all night,” Hux said, his thumb stroking lovingly across Kylo’s cheek that he still cupped.

“Because you’re a vampire?”

Hux laughed at. “Yes. I get sluggish during the day, I’m not much use then I suppose.”  
Kylo felt sluggish himself and he would’ve preferred staying in bed with Hux since he was not really a creature of the night. Not like Hux anyway. Not when he didn’t have a night shift. Those were tough on him though.

“I think I’ll take your offer,” he said, then, without thinking, “Are you coming along?”

“Maybe later, let me bask a little bit longer.”  


Kylo knew where Hux’s bathroom was from his last visit. The massive bathtub in the corner paired with the ceiling-to-floor tiled shower were still as impressive as the first time he’d seen them.

Kylo stepped into the shower and let the warm water rain down on him, resting his forehead against the cool tile. He had fucked his hot vampire neighbor. Kylo grinned to himself, his eyes closed. He had really done that.  
  
He didn’t know how long he was standing there when the door opened and seconds later Hux stepped into the shower with him.  
“I put on new sheets if you want to lie down,” he said, nuzzling his face against Kylo’s shoulder, his hands resting on Kylo’s sides.  
“What are you going to do tonight? Apart from cleaning up, I mean,” Kylo said. He turned around carefully and pulled Hux close.  
“Oh, I took the night off from work. If you like you could stay over and watch something with me?”  
Kylo chuckled. “This date is getting better and better. Dinner, sex and a movie.” It wasn’t the traditional order of things but still great.  
The chances of Hux getting cleaned up while being in Kylo’s arms weren’t great and yet, he still didn’t want to let him go anytime soon. He felt nice under the spray of the warm water, almost human.  
“By the way, I really like your tail. It’s cute.”  
“… I wished I could say that you’re the first person to tell me that.”

 

Kylo thought that things would get back to normal between them after that date. That they would simply be neighbors, greeting each other in their driveways but otherwise not talking. It could’ve been like that. Until Kylo found himself back in Hux’s bed a few days later, exhausted but happy. Whenever the time allowed it they went out on dates, obviously completely unrelated to food. Kylo had never visited this many art galleries in his life, never seen this many movies in such a short time, or theater plays.  
Kylo Ren had a vampire boyfriend and he was very happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the updated tags:  
> \- Consensual blood drinking: Hux tells Kylo multiple times that he can tap out if he doesn't want it. Kylo wants it badly though, so he lets Hux drink from him.  
> \- Accidental knotting: Kylo accidentally half-transforms into his werewolf-form during sex and ends up knotting Hux, but Hux doesn't mind.
> 
> Btw, for people with preferences on who tops:  
> Kylo is the inserter, Hux is the insertee


End file.
